2016 What-Might-Have-Been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Dez)
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season was a highly above-average Atlantic hurricane season, with 18 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes forming. The season also had the greatest Hurricane to Major Hurricane ratio on record. The season officially began on June 1, 2016, and ended on November 30, 2016. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as demonstrated by the formation of Hurricane Alex on January 11 as well as Tropical Storm Bonnie on May 26. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:650 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2015 till:15/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/01/2015 till:16/01/2015 color:C3 text:"Alex (C3)" from:26/05/2015 till:04/06/2015 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:04/06/2015 till:08/06/2015 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:18/06/2015 till:21/06/2015 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:25/07/2015 till:31/07/2015 color:TS text:"Earl (TS)" from:31/07/2015 till:07/08/2015 color:C3 text:"Fiona (C3)" from:15/08/2015 till:24/08/2015 color:TS text:"Gaston (TS)" from:21/08/2015 till:03/09/2015 color:C4 text:"Hermine (C4)" from:22/08/2015 till:03/09/2015 color:C3 text:"Ian (C3)" from:28/08/2015 till:02/09/2015 color:TS text:"Julia (TS)" barset:break from:09/09/2015 till:10/09/2015 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:09/09/2015 till:16/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Karl (C1)" from:13/09/2015 till:19/09/2015 color:TS text:"Lisa (TS)" from:13/09/2015 till:25/09/2015 color:C2 text:"Matthew (C2)" from:17/09/2015 till:26/09/2015 color:TS text:"Nicole (TS)" from:26/09/2015 till:10/10/2015 color:C5 text:"Otto (C5)" from:03/10/2015 till:20/10/2015 color:C5 text:"Paula (C5)" from:18/10/2015 till:21/10/2015 color:TS text:"Richard (SS)" from:19/11/2015 till:25/11/2015 color:C4 text:"Shary (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2015 till:31/01/2015 text:January from:01/02/2015 till:28/02/2015 text:February from:01/03/2015 till:31/03/2015 text:March from:01/04/2015 till:30/04/2015 text:April from:01/05/2015 till:31/05/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:30/06/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:31/07/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:30/09/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:30/11/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Hurricane Alex' 'Tropical Storm Bonnie' 'Tropical Storm Colin' 'Tropical Storm Danielle' 'Tropical Storm Earl' 'Hurricane Fiona' 'Tropical Storm Gaston' 'Hurricane Hermine' 'Hurricane Ian' 'Tropical Storm Julia' 'Tropical Depression Eleven' 'Hurricane Karl' 'Tropical Storm Lisa' 'Hurricane Matthew' 'Tropical Storm Nicole' 'Hurricane Otto' 'Hurricane Paula' 'Subtropical Storm Richard' 'Hurricane Shary' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2016. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2022 season. This was the same list used in the 2010 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The name Ian was used for the first (and only) time this year. Retirement On April 25, 2017, at the 39th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Alex, Fiona, Lisa, Otto, Paula and Shary from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Anthony, Fallyn, Lynn, Owen, Paige and Sydney for the 2022 season. Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons